Suicide
by Fullmetal Pipsqueek
Summary: Sasuke has been having nightmares lately. Sakura has started to stay with him in his time of need. Rated T, just to be safe.
1. Overdose

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto, and if I did, Sasuke would be mine!!! :)

Read & Review, damn it!

* * *

All he ever did was run, run away from his own life. Apparently he didn't realize that there were peopple that still loved and cared about him.Sasuke's hallucinations were getting worse. He and the most beautiful kunoichi in Konoha shared a room hoping that it would relieve his nightmares. Itachi was long gone, yet even in death he would still torture Sasuke.

It didn't take long for the kunoichi to realize his nightmares were getting worse. Every night, it seemed, he would wake up sweating his head off and trying to dry his tears. He'd attempted suicid several times, but he was caught by his Sakura-chan. Wait, **_HIS_** Sakura-chan? Since when was she his? SINCE TIME BEGAN! He didn't like it when she found out about his nightmares.

Sasuke didn't want his little kunoichi to worry about him. She did enough of that when they were genin. She was always worrying about _something_, whether it be him or the old ramen stand closing down. She never really cared for herself as much as she did everyone else, escpecially Sasuke. The kunoichi was the nicest person you'd ever meet, and she was his nicest person you'd ever meet.

He'd woken up last night, this time not fearing for his life. Instead he was fearing for his little kunoichi. This time the nightmare had been Itachi coming back and killing everyone that ever meant anything to him. (that he was not related to.) The nightmare was so cold blooded that even the warmest person on this earth (A.K.A. Sakura) couldn't keep the shinobi warm. (DUH)

Sasuke got up, only to see himself in the mirror hanging by his dresser. He was a mess. Hell, even as nice as Sarura was, she wouldn't lie to him about the fact that he looked like he'd gone to hell and back again.

Sasuke opened the 'Special' drawer, and pulled a bottle out. He opened it and swallowed a high, random amount. He was out in no time.

Sakura would be pissed when she found out about his overdose on Oxycodone.


	2. Worries

Disclaimer: see Ch.1

Review please...

* * *

"Sasuke...Sasuke...SASUKE!" The kunoichi now knew that he needed medical attention right away. There was no time to scold his damn near lifeless body about the fact that he'd overdosed. Sakura needed to get help for him...ASAP.

Kakashi-sensei said that he would catch her at the hospital. He was there to console Sakura in the period of time that Sasuke's on isolation in the ICU. Normally, like if he had some kind of weird, contagious disease, he'd be put on isolation, but he'd overdosed. If he's on isolation, they can keep a better eye on him while he's out cold. After he wakes up, he'd most likely be put in the Mental Care Unit.

* * *

'_After being in there for awhile, he should have a little more common sense.' _Kakashi knew that after he was out, that they'd have to keep an eye on him. But he was hoping that Sasuke would somehow, along this little detour of life, grow a little brain. It was a little over fairly stupid worrie Sakura and Naruto like this. Even though Kakashi never seemed to worrie, he did. It was just hidden very well, or so he thought. 

"Kakashi-sensei? Have you heard anything about Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked, just as he walked up to his former sensei.

"No, Naruto, I haven't. He's only been in there for thirty minutes. Give it some time." Kakashi was attempeting to keep his somewhat cool exterior, but any moment now, he was going to crack.

"Well, have you at leats seen Sakura?" Naruto's pressing was getting a little annoying.

"She's with Tsunade-baachan. She'll be out in a few moments. Now go get me a soda of some sort!" Kakashi did the only thing he could think of to get Naruto to leave him alone. That way, he could worry alone without anyone bothering him. But peace and quiet would never last for this poor shinobi.

"Hello, sir. Can I help you with anything?"

Kakashi didn't respond, hoping that the annoying, bubbly nurse would go away. She asked a second time, then a third. Why did the Gods hate him so much? Would this woman depriving a village of an annoying clown ever leave? Would he ever get his silence?

"Kami-sama, why do you hate me?"

By this time, the nurse had left, but Naruto had come back. Oh, joy.

* * *

Sakura walked out, a look of sandess on her face. She had been with Tsunade a little longer than expected, and her spirits were crushed even more.

Tsunade had goten several calls that Sasuke was more damaged than was thought. Severe kidney damage was the most major, but this meant that he needed a kidney transplant. This was going to be a long while...

* * *

I wrote this right after I posted Ch. 1, so I don't expect good Reviews. Now review. damn it! 


	3. WHAT!

Sakura stood, awaiting an answer from her friends. She had just finished explaining to them about Sasuke's situation, and about the fact that he needed a kidney transplant. They were really lucky that an organ donar,(Itachi is doing this against his will) had been killed by an ANBU squad, and that he-she-it was Sasuke's blood type. It's not that Sakura didn't have any respect for the dead, it's just that she would kill the whole world to save Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto was the first to actually react, seeing as dropping his jaw to the floor is not really a reaction.

"Sakura-chan, are you going to find out the identity of the donar, or are you going to leave it unknown for all eternity?" Naruto was really stunned that Sasuke was in this much trouble, that he needed a transplant of some sort, and that he could do nothing to help him other than hope the transplant is successful.

"Sakura, are you sure about this? I mean how can you be sure that the donar is Sasuke's blood type? Are you completely sure that they are compatible?"

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei. I'm sure. I've already gotten the identity. He's even related to Sasuke," Sakura said, as straight forward as possible, hoping not to creep her friends out. She continued, "The donar's name is Uchiha Itachi."

"What the hell Sakura? Why are you going to let them do that to are very good friend? Why? You know that Sasuke would rather burn in hell then take one of the murderous bastard's organs! Why, damn it?"

"Because he won't live if he doesn't get the kidney. He won't be here to see his child! He won't be here for me!"

Kakashi was stunned at the fact that Sakura had just blurted out her pregnancy to the whole damn hospital. Nurses dropped their clipboards, babies silenced, hell, even the newscaster on the TV stopped. This was all because of what she just said/screamed.

"Sakura, walk with me, talk with me." Kakashi was hoping to get an explanation as to how this happened. Well he knew **_how_** it happened, he just wanted to know why it happened.


	4. Success

"...and that's why it happened." Sakura had just finished telling her former teacher about how/why she's pregnant.

"You do know that a child is a lot of responsibility, don't you? Sure, you're almost nineteen, but that's still a bit young, and Sasuke will freak when he finds out. In a few months when your baby, possibly babies, is born, you're gonna have to start waking up in the middle of the night to feed him or her. Does Sasuke even know about this?"

Sakura looked away. They both knew about this, but they'd not told another soul. Sakura was debating on whether to tell kakashi or not, and she was also wondering what Sasuke would think if she told him. They'd wanted to wait until Christmas to tell everyone. But they couldn't because of the predicament that Sasuke had gotten into, and because Sakura blurted it out to te whole hospital.

Lordy, did Sakura want to beat the livin' shiyt out of the poor boy, but she was holding it all for later, like when she told him where he got the kidney, which would be **_NEVER_**. Not only would he be pissed to the ends of the earth, but he'd be in pai from Sakura's beating.

"Yes, sensei, he knows. He's known even longer than I have. He saw the signs way before I did, and it didn't even cross my mind that I might've been pregnant. How could I have been so stupid not to notice it? You are probably looking at me really funny, right now, aren't you?" Sakura was now so upset she couldn't even see straight.

She walked back into the hospital, a solemn look on her tired face. Sasuke was so gonna kill her, for telling the whole damn village.

_Why the hell do I have such a big mouth?_

_**Because you are sharing your body with me.**_

_Haven't heard from you in awhile, have I?_

_**No, but that was because I thought you had everything under control.**_

_I did, but then Sasuke started to lose it. I never thought that I'd have to move in with him._

_**Neither did I, but the world works in megastrange ways, doesn't it?**_

_Yeah but..._

Sakura's thoughts were cut off due to Tsunade calling for her. She ran to the blonde's office, and asked what was going on.

"Everything was successful. Not only was the transplant successful, but we also got him to hock up the meds. Now, he wants to see you."

"Thanks, Tsunade-baachan."

"Hey, don't call me a...never mind." Sakura had already zoomed of to see Sasuke.


	5. Crazy Sasuke

"Sakura, before you go in to see him, you should know something. The medication we've got him on," she paused,"has made him a little loopy."

"He can't be _that_ loopy, can he?" Sakura was looking intently at Tsunade, and seemed to be trying to bore a whole into her head. (**Dude, I'm making them sound British, and they're Japanese ain't they?**)

"Uhm...Sakura, before I tell you that he will probably not be very loopy, I shloud warn you that you're about to walk into a," Tsunade couldn't tell her in time because she walked into a, "wall. Watch where you're going, would ya?"

"You could have warned me sooner! Now what was that you were saying about Sasuke?" Sakura was still dusting off her dress and trying to gather her inner self back into her head.

"Sasuke, may not be very loopy, but there's always a chance that he will be. He may also have a reaction to the meds. We're hoping that he will so that if there's any of the oxycodone, or ...whatever he's gotten into his body, will be puked back up. I know it sounds gross, but it'll get it out of him," Tsunade had taken to studying her clipboard, but she knew to look up occaisonally to see where she was going, "and it'll be okay to bring him food from home. Even I'll admit that hospital food is beyond disgusting."

They finally reached the room after what seemed like an eternity to Sakura, when in reality, it was only minutes. Sakura walked in, right after realizing that Tsunade had left, and that she was flying solo from here. She glanced around the poorly decorated room, hoping to find some color in something other than her clothes.

_**Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to go see the father of your child?**_

_I'm going to go see him, I'm just afraid he'll be upset with me. I don't really think that he wanted me to bring him here. I wonder if he tried to kill himself..._

_**Well, even if he did, you did good by bringing him here. I don't want to raise a child alone. Well I won't exactly be alone, but I mean that we're just one human being if you think about it. Sure Naruto and Kakashi will help us, and so will the rest of Rookie 9, but then the child would have to live with out a father. You don't want that, do you?**_

_No. I don't._

_**Now go over there and talk to him...**_

Sakura walked very slowly over to Sasuke, and right then he opened his eyes.

"Hey! A treee-headed Sakura! Pretty flowers, and how did you all agree on the outfit? Seeing as there's three heads, woulddn't you all have different styles, or did you flip a coin?"

"Sasuke, there's only two sides to a coin, and apparently the medication has made you high. You should go back to sleep..." Sakura was afraid to look back at him, for fear that he might blow up from being so loopy.

"POP! Goes the bunny! I like eggs! Will you made me some eggs, Dollface?" Maybe saying that he was loopy is an understatement...

"I have a name. It's Sakura. Now calll me by my name or I'll pound you into the ground faster than you can say 'FIRE' "

"Okay, Dollface..." He'd slurred of to LaLa Land, and was now snoring like my dad.

This was going to be a long day...


	6. WTF?

"Sakura, hun, you've been asleep for awhile...are you okay?" Sasuke said, **_(Dude, I'm making him sound like the people down here in Texas...) _** wondering if his kunoichi was alright. He'd been out of his loopy phase for awhile now, and he was starting to worrie about his girl, moreso than usual of course.

"Uhm...yeah..sure. I'm just trying to keep away from your super-mega-nutts side, thats all." Sakura was more than relieved that Sasuke was through with the loopy-phase, but she was extremely tired from keeping him somewhat sane all through the night. Her drowsiness took over again, and soon she was asleep again, dreamless for the next few hours.

Kakashi looked down at the pages of his porno-book, and turned one occaisionaly. His Number1HyperactiveKnuckleheadedNinja was sitting at his side not reading, but rather looking at some not-so-famous ramen magazine, waiting for a call stating that he could go see his best friend. Sasuke had been in the medical prison for alomst a week, and so far, Sakura had been the only one to see him. Boy, was she a Sasuke-hogg. **_(Is there such a thing?) _**His boredom finally took over, and hie had taken to looking at his sensei's porno over his shoulder.

"Kakashi-sensei, aren't you a little old for this stuff? It's kind of disturbing that a guy as old as yoou is reading this kind of novel..." Naruto trailed off as disturing thoughts filled his blonde head.

"You are only twelve years younger than me, Naruto. And why is the fact that I read porn any of your business?"

"Because you're my teacher and it doesn't seem normal for a teacher to be reading a porno of any sort. And I can use it to blackmail you."

"You know, Naruto, we all have our wierd characteristics. And how the hell can you blackmail me with this?" Kakashi held up the little book and plastered a puzzled look on his face.

"I...I...I'll find a way. You just wait and see!" Naruto did his little 'BELIEVE IT' pose, and waltzed off to find some sort of ramen.

Sasuke looked out the window as best he could, and felt the scars throbbing again. He clutched his wrist in an attempt to fight the pain, and realized not two seconds later that it wasn't working.

_I can't let Sakura see this. She'll kill me._

_**You're right, she will kill you. Why did you do this to yourself, you coldhearted bastard?**_

_Because you didn't stop me._

_**Why is the blame being shifted to me now?**_

_Because you're a part of me, and you should have stopped me seeing as you fill the position of conscience._

_**Since when am I your conscience?**_

Sasuke couldn't reply to his innerself because Sakura caught him still gripping his wrist.

"Sasuke, is there something you want to tell me? Is something wrong?" Sakura now had her eyes locked on his wrist.

"No, nothing's wrong. Why would you think there's something wrong?" _Great going Sasuke. Now she won't suspect anything..._

"Then you won't mind me looking at your wrist. Now show me your wrist." Sasuke then showed her his left wrist. "Other wrist." There was no way out now.

"UCHIHA SASUKE!"

**To be continued...**


	7. OOOOooooooohhhhh

"Why the hell have you been doing this to yourself? How long have you been doing this?" Sakura was bombarding him with questions as to why he had been cutting himself. **_(DUH!)_** She was looking closely at his wrist, hoping to find out how much damage he had been doing.

"You have no idea," he began, "you will never have any sort of idea as to why I did this. I'll explain, but you still won't get it." Sasuke was sobbing by now, and a few of the cuts had poened up. Sakura was attempting to bandage them up, but Sasuke was constantly moving around, as if he didn't want them to be bandaged up.

Sakura finished bandaging him up, and he continued to sob. _'Maybe it has something to do with his nightmares', _she thought, looking at him, waiting for an explanation. Sasuke continued to sob, but not as much as he was. Sakura reached over in an atrtempt to comfort him, but he just threw her hand away, like that time he went completely nutts and killed that plate. **_(SEE EPISODE 107)_**

He started to wring his hands, as that was a habit when he was nervous.

"I did this a long time ago, they just never healed. Before I overdosed, I had been cutting myself. If you want the whole story from when this started, you aren't ever going to get it."

Sakura watched him, thinking about why he would do this.

"You did this because of your brother, didn't you?"

"Yes, but it wasn't only because of my brother. It was because I lost my few friends."

"You didn't lose us. Sure, we were really upset that you left, but you never lost us. You never will lose us. Out of all of my friends, I'd have to say you're my best friend. And you always will be." Sakura reached over and hugged him, and didn't let go for a long time...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke was aloud out of his room now, but still not aloud to leave the hospital. He was really cough(pissed to the ends of hell and back again)cough. Sakura had brought him some clothes from home, because apparently, Uchihas don't wear dresses. Sasuke and manliness...

He'd already balsted a few holes in the walls, and of course Tsunade wasn't happy.

"SASUKE UCHIHA! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY HOSPITAL?!"

"Nothing much. Just blew a few holes here and there..."

Tsunade didn't like smartasses very much, and the only reason she didn't kill him was that there were toomany witnesses. (A/N:I'm a smartass and proud of it, but noone at my school likes me because of it...)


	8. HELP!

**Sorry I'm taking so long to post. I've been stumped since Saturday and I need an idea for Chapter 8. Please,please,please help me! Again, I'm really sorry I'm taking so long to post, but my imagination went on strike, and I got an idea for a whole other fic so I'll probably post that before I add another chappie to Suicide.**

**Thanx 4 listening,**

**Fullmetal Pipsqueek**


End file.
